Help me Obi Wan
by T'PeeJ
Summary: DG asks Jeb to a knife throwing contest.  He says no magic.  Who says that a Princess has to behave and can't say things to Jeb that make no sense at all.


Title: Help me Obi Wan

Author: tpeej

Disclaimer:The Wizard of Oz belongs to Frank Baum and all of the modifications belong to Sci-Fi.

Rating:G

Pairing: DG, Jeb and Ahamo

Warnings: none, just a bit of silliness.

Summary: DG asks Jeb to a knife throwing contest. He says no magic. Who says that a Princess has to behave and can't say things to Jeb that make no sense at all.

Thanks:To lj user="erinm_4600"/ for betaing it for me. She is a life saver.

DG watched Jeb Cain throwing his knife at a target nailed to a tree. The kid was hitting it, more than missing the target. Coming down the stairs from the garden terrace to where Jeb was, DG decided to have some fun with him.

Picking up one of the knives, Jeb got in his stance to throw and heard, in his left ear, "Use the force, Jeb." Jerking his head around, Jeb found Princess DG standing there, smiling at the younger Cain.

"Your Highness," Jeb said, "what did you say?"

"Just some words of encouragement," DG said with a smile, not like Jeb would get any of her Star Wars references. Looking up, DG could see her father standing up on the terrace and Wyatt Cain was standing next to him. "So, my young Jeb-i, you are very good with that knife of yours. You want to have a contest to see who can do it better?"

Looking up and seeing the consort and his father, Jeb wasn't sure what the Princess was up to, but it might be fun. "What do you have in mind, Your Highness?"

"Throwing a knife," said DG, smiling once more at the young man. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Fine," said Jeb, "but no magic on your part."

"As you wish," DG said with a smile.

Jeb picked up his knife and DG moved in close to the younger Cain. Lifting up the knife to throw, Jeb stood there with knife near his ear, picking the spot where it would hit the target.

"Use the force Jeb-i, let go," DG said.

Jeb threw the knife and it hit the outer ring of the target. He turned around on DG, looking like he was going to yell at her, when he saw his father and the consort. He kept the comment that wanted to slip out of his mouth in, somehow. "Your turn, Your Highness."

"Oh sure," said DG as she moved around Jeb. Picking up one of the knives, she was ready for him to try to mess with her, as she had done to him.

"You want me to show you how to throw it?" Jeb asked.

"No, I've seen it done in movies and on TV," DG said. She lifted the knife and held it up to her right ear. She threw it and the blade missed the tree and went past it. She hoped she didn't hit anyone or anything with that shot.

Jeb laughed and moved to throw his next knife. Taking his stance, Jeb lifted the knife.

DG moved in and spoke as he threw the knife, "I have a bad feeling about this." The knife hit the target just within the first ring.

DG moved around Jeb, picked up the knife and threw it, not giving Jeb a chance to bother her. The knife went into the tree and fell to the ground. DG smiled; she was glad she hit something this time.

Jeb moved to throw again. Taking his stance, Jeb raised his knife. DG moved up and said: "May the Force be with you." The knife hit very close to the center.

DG picked up another knife when Ahamo called out: "DG, it's time to come in."

"Yes, Father," DG replied. Holding the knife so the blade was headed straight for the tree, she closed her eyes and the knife glowed a little. The knife flew out of her hand hit the target on the outer-most ring. DG turned to head up the stairs.

"You cheated," Jeb yelled.

"No, you won, so I could use my magic." Going up the stairs, Ahamo leaned into DG.

"You've seen Star Wars?" the consort asked.

"Oh, yes, but it isn't called Star Wars, now," DG said.

"What? Why?" Ahamo asked.

"Well," DG said, "you left too soon. There are six Star War movies now. Each of them start out with Star Wars in the title and then something else is added to tell them apart.

"Really, why did they do the movies that way?"

"For that, Father, you are going to have to back across and ask George Lucas. If you show up in your balloon, you would take him by surprise." DG smiled at her dad.

"Is there a way to watch all of them?" asked the consort.

"Yeah, I have them on DVD, along with some of the Star Trek movies."

"Wait, Star Trek movies? Since when?"

"Since December 1979," DG said.

"Really?" Ahamo asked. DG nodded her head.


End file.
